MCU/A
A.I.M. Abraham Erskine Abu Bakaar Ace Peterson Ace Peterson is the young son of Mike Peterson. Ace always looked up to his father, who tried to be a good role model. He was inspired by the recent appearance of various super-heroes, particularly those who fought against the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. The scientific research company, Cybertek, abducted Ace Peterson and used him as leverage to manipulate Mike Peterson who had become the unwilling beneficiary of Cybertek's Deathlok program. Skye rescued Ace from Cybertek and reported this to Mike. Upon learning that his son was safe, Mike Peterson turned against the HYDRA agents that had been controlling him. Adam Cross Adam Goldstein Adam Warlock Adolf Hitler actor Aether Air Force One Akela Amador Aldrich Killian Alexander Pierce Algrim Amira Ahmed Anders Angie Martinelli Angie Martinelli was a young woman from New York City, New York. She worked as a waitress in a diner in the mid 1940s. In 1946, a diner patron named Peggy Carter helped Angie evade the aggressive rudeness of one of her customers, and she instantly became enamored with the woman. Angie discovered that Peggy was in need of a place to stay and convinced her to come and live at the women-only hotel that she resided at. During Peggy's stay there, Angie continued to form a friendship with her, but often found Peggy to be aloof and frequently avoided her. She could not have known that the reason behind this was because Peggy was an agent for the Scientific Strategic Reserve, who was also working to help out a wanted criminal named Howard Stark. Antoine Triplett Anton Vanko Arc reactor Aristocrat Hotel Arnim Zola Asgard Asgardian observatory Asgardians Audrey Audrey was a young red-haired woman who lived in Honolulu on the island of Oahu in Hawaii. She worked as a veterinarian and was dating a man named Dave, but they broke up. According to him, Audrey loved animals more than she loved people. Shortly after their break-up, Dave came to her with a new patient - a giant teleporting alien dog named Lockjaw, whom Dave had accidentally struck with his dune buggy. Accompanying the injured animal was Lockjaw's owner, Crystal. Audrey treated Lockjaw, but gave the cold shoulder. Crystal and she did not get along very well, and when Crystal questioned her competence as a vet, she sarcastically called her a "princess". She was unaware that Crystal actually was a princess who hailed from the lunar city-state of Attilan. Audrey Nathan Auran Auran was a member of the Inhuman Royal Guard, previously under the leadership of Gorgon. When King Black Bolt's ambitious "human" brother Maximus sought to take control of the throne, he curried the favor or many members of the Inhuman Royal Guard, including Auran. During the siege of the Royal Palace, Auran took orders directly from Maximus. This began with the assasination of Kitang of the Genetic Council. When the members of the Royal Family were forced into exile, Auran was tasked with hunting them down. Her orders were to kill them on sight. The one member of the Royal Family who had not escaped was Crystal, who remained under house arrest. Auran feigned a fight with her in Crystal's apartment where she "accidentally" lost her comlink. After she left, Crystal found the comlink and used it to contact her sister Medusa on Earth, which was Auran's plan all along. Auran traced the signal to Waikiki Beach in Honolulu, Hawaii on Earth and transported herself there to capture her. The two fought one another, and Medusa defeated Auran in battle, delivering a near fatal stab wound to the abdomen. Auran was a healer however, and recovered from the injury moments later. Auran returned to Attilan to report her failings to Maximus. Maximus had since gotten a lead on Gorgon's location, and had Auran head up a unit to take him down. This unit consisted of other members of the Royal Guard, as well as the uncontrollable Inhuman known as Mordis, whom Auran was not particularly fond of. Auran and her group tracked Gorgon in the jungles of Hawaii and engaged him and his friends in combat. Auran and Gorgon engaged in a protracted battle of martial skill, but Gorgon was able to keep her at bay with a stomp from shock-wave inducing hooves. Avengers Avengers Initiative Awesome Mix Vol. 1 Awesome Mix Vol. 2